According to a prior art with U.S. Pat. No. 6,522,130, an inexpensive and accurate device for sensing rotor position and detecting rotational speed over a broad range of speeds in an electric motor includes a sense ring magnet and two analog Hall effect sensors. The sense ring is magnetized in an alternating north-south fashion with a number of poles that correspond to a number of motor field poles. The Hall Effect sensors are placed so that they measure magnetic flux tangential to the sense ring.